


La esencia de Amortentia

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La brisa nocturna que se cuela por la ventana más alta del dormitorio es ligeramente recia, fresca, y agradable, pero su fuerza apenas logra disipar el exquisito olor que lo ha atormentado tanto..., aún más de lo que lo atormenta la luna misma. Olor a noche cuajada de estrellas. A bosque húmedo y quidditch. Olor a sándalo. A chico. Olor a Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La esencia de Amortentia

Remus sabe que no fue muy gentil de su parte dejar a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca después de que abandonaron el aula de Pociones esa tarde, pero no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar sus preguntas ni sus miradas. En particular, no podía soportar la intensa mirada de Sirius sobre él. Así que no tuvo más opción que escabullirse hasta alcanzar el dormitorio de los chicos en la torre de Gryffindor.

La habitación es segura, silenciosa y tranquila. Ahí no está la mirada verde y analítica de Lily tratando de descifrar por qué se ha quedado tan callado después de aspirar la esencia de aquella poción. Tampoco están los murmullos de Peter ni la sonrisa traviesa de James chinchándolo para sacarle el nombre. Y, sobre todo, no está Sirius. No está él ni su intensa mirada gris ni su elegante silueta... de la que no fue capaz de apartar los ojos para registrar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, como si de pronto Sirius se hubiera convertido en el centro de su universo.

_Sirius._

Remus no puede sacárselo de la cabeza.

La brisa nocturna que se cuela por la ventana más alta del dormitorio es ligeramente recia, fresca, y agradable, pero su fuerza apenas logra disipar el exquisito olor que lo ha atormentado tanto..., aún más de lo que lo atormenta la luna misma.

Olor a noche cuajada de estrellas.

A bosque húmedo y quidditch.

Olor a sándalo.

A chico.

Olor a Sirius.

Fue la esencia de Sirius lo que Remus percibió cuando el profesor Slughorn le pidió identificar la _Amortentia._

_Sirius… ¡por Merlín! ¿Cómo puede ser?_

Remus arroja el libro (tras el que se ha refugiado para intentar apartar de su mente semejante revelación) sobre su mesita de luz. Angustiado, se lleva las manos al rostro. _No, no, no, no, no, NO... ¡Sirius NO!_. Se incorpora como un huracán sobre la cama y, con un movimiento de varita rápido y desesperado, corre todas las cortinas que cubren el resto de las ventanas de la habitación abriendolas con otro latigazo más de su varita. Escucha el estruendo de la puerta que se agita violentamente sobre sus goznes a causa de la rauda ráfaga de viento que se cuela tan repentinamente en el dormitorio, pero no se vuelve a mirar.

Necesita aire limpio. Necesita respirar fuerte y profundo para pensar coherentemente. Necesita aspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones puedan contener y soltarlo con todas sus fuerzas para arrancarse ese aroma que lo atormenta sin piedad. Y es que, desde que fijó sus ojos dorados en el brillo nacarado de la poción y aspiró -curioso y temeroso a la vez- los vapores que se desprendían en forma de espirales de la superficie del refulgente líquido, Remus no fue capaz de pensar con claridad porque _al instante_ supo _quién_ era el dueño de esa esencia única y deliciosa. Era tan única, tan deliciosa, tan pura y tan letal que, aún prescindiendo de los sensibles sentidos del lobo, Remus habría sido capaz de percibirla y reconocerla entre miles en menos de un segundo.

Aún ahora, después de que ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que dejó el aula de Pociones, esa esencia lo persigue, lo tortura, lo aturde, lo embriaga, lo enloquece, lo desespera. Perdido en medio de todas esas agónicas emociones, Remus sonríe con ironía preguntandose cómo es que consiguió soportar esa esencia y la conmoción que llegó con ella y, encima, componer y mantener su mascara de serenidad hasta el final de la perorata de Slughorn. Pero pronto la ironía vuelve a convertirse en desesperación y en un dolor intenso que le quema por dentro. Necesita aire urgentemente.

Con paso raudo se aproxima a la ventana más grande y cuando la brisa fresca se cuela hasta el último resquicio de su cerebro, Remus se queda aspirando trabajosamente apoyado sobre el alféizar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que ese olor se esfume de una vez por todas.

Olor a noche cuajada de estrellas.

A bosque húmedo y quidditch.

Olor a sándalo.

A chico.

Olor a Sirius.

Pero no hay cantidad de aire suficiente que pueda ayudar al licántropo porque el aroma sigue ahí. Sirius sigue ahí. Persistente. Imperecedero. Perpetuo. Atormentador. Embriagante. Exquisito.

_¡Carajo!_ piensa desesperado _¿Cómo puede ser tan persistente?_

Derrotado, levanta la cabeza esforzándose por calmar su agitada respiración, y deja que su mirada deambule perdida por los terrenos del colegio mientras su mente se llena de preguntas.

_¿Cuándo pasó?_ se pregunta _¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de Sirius?_

Porque sí, en lo más profundo de su ser, él lo sabía. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Sirius eran intensos, profundos y poderosos hasta el punto de no poder asegurar que lo que sentía por él era simple amistad.

La brisa fresca agita levemente las cortinas y alborota su largo flequillo castaño mientras él busca el _cuándo_ y el _cómo_ , pero por más que lo piensa no encuentra una respuesta definida.

Tal vez pasó en primer año, cuando Sirius le defendió de aquellos críos que hacían burlas sobre sus zapatos descoloridos y sus ropas gastadas, y después le sonrió y, mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros para alejarlo del montón de niños, le aseguró que le gustaban mucho su gorro de lana roja y sus botines de ante. Remus sabía que no podían gustarle porque la lana estaba bastante desteñida y el ante era demasiado viejo; no se comparaban en absoluto con la bufanda de colores brillantes que Sirius llevaba ni con su cartera de piel de dragón, pero la sonrisa de Sirius era sincera y el brazo colocado sobre sus hombros lo apretaba con afecto, así que Remus sólo musitó un _Gracias_ , le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó arrastrar por él.

O tal vez pasó hace pocas semanas, tras luna llena, cuando Remus despertó entre las penumbras de la enfermería y descubrió un cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Era Sirius. Dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre ambos brazos con el rostro vuelto hacía él y cuando, completamente sorprendido, Remus lo tocó con sus dedos fríos llamándole para saber por qué estaba durmiendo allí en vez de hacerlo en el cálido dormitorio de la torre, Sirius levantó la cabeza, parpadeó con los ojos cargados de sueño pero obstinadamente fijos en él, y sólo dijo _Yo duermo donde quiero, Lunático_. Entonces echó a un lado las mantas y, murmurando un _Estás helado…, anda, déjame sitio_ , se tendió con cuidado junto a él abrigándolo y abrazándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_Si tan sólo supiera cuándo y cómo pasó, entonces tal vez podría borrar esos momentos_ piensa Remus, hundido en el desespero total al no encontrar un momento específico y definitivo _Podría borrarlos para dejar de pensar en él._

Pero, en realidad, mientras más lo piensa, surgen más y más momentos. Instantes que lo ligan a Sirius de manera irremediable y definitiva. Aterrado, Remus entiende que no existe un momento exacto. No hay un cuándo o un cómo. Lo que hay son miles de momentos. Una cantidad infame de ellos. Y sabe que, mientras siga conviviendo con Sirius, habrá más y más y más.

Lo peor es que, para desgracia suya, le ha bastado rememorar unos cuantos de esos momentos, asimilarlos y darles sentido para que su corazón -su estúpido corazón- se quedara prendado con obstinación de cada uno de ellos. Momentos en los que Sirius ha cuidado de él, instantes en los que esos labios le han sonreído amablemente cuando Sirius quiere animarlo, segundos en los que esos ojos grises lo han mirado con evidente gusto y simpatía.

No, no existe un momento exacto. Y Remus sabe que no puede (no quiere) borrar todos esos momentos en los que Sirius logró derribar sus barreras para colarse de a poco en lo más profundo de su ser, pero muy a su pesar se dice a sí mismo que tiene que desterrarlos de su corazón y borrarlos de su mente antes de que echen raíces mucho más profundas porque estar enamorado de su amigo, _¡Merlín!_ , de _Sirius_ , es demasiado. Más que demasiado.

-¿Por qué, de todas las jodidas opciones posibles, si es que alguna vez hubo una opción posible para un licántropo -se reprende Remus pensando en voz alta-, tenía que poner mis malditos ojos en Sirius Black?

Remus se reprende y se atormenta porque sabe que no importa que Sirius y él sean tan cercanos; no importa que Sirius le defienda ni que cuide de él ni que lo trate con especial simpatía. No importa porque Sirius es territorio prohibido.

¿Cómo va a mirarlo sin que su corazón lo traicione ahora que es plenamente consciente de lo que siente por él?, ¿cómo podrá tocarlo siquiera un poco si no le está permitido ir más allá del roce amistoso?

No, no puede.

Frustrado, Remus aprieta los puños y deja caer un golpe furioso sobre el alféizar mientras vuelve a inclinar la cabeza mordiéndose los labios con rabia.

_Maldita sea._

-¿Por qué él?-gruñe con desesperación sintiendo el llanto a punto de brotar- ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de Sirius?

-Porque..., contrario a lo que puedas pensar -musita una suave y vibrante voz a su oído-, _yo_ soy tu mejor opción.

Remus abre los ojos completamente sorprendido. Se queda pálido y completamente paralizado al oír aquella voz y al sentir el cálido aliento de Sirius tan cerca de su nuca.

Cuando se gira un poco su corazón detiene su latir por un par de segundos y siente que el suelo se abre a sus pies porque, a su lado, tan cerca que podría tocarlo si se moviera apenas un poco, está Sirius; desprendiéndose suavemente de la capa de invisibilidad mientras lo mira fijamente. Remus siente que le fallan las piernas cuando su amigo lo mira con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa esplendorosa en los labios, pero no desfallece porque él lo sostiene estrechándolo suavemente entre sus brazos mientras repite:

-Yo soy tu mejor opción, Rem. Tu _única_ opción... Y tú eres la mía.

-¿Q-qué?

Sirius se acerca aún más y Remus percibe otra vez aquel exquisito olor a noche y sándalo, a bosque húmedo y quidditch cuando el aliento de su amigo vuelve a rozar su cuello.

-¿Sabes qué olor tiene la _Amortentia_ para mí? -pregunta en un susurro, rozando muy lentamente la oreja derecha de Remus- Huele a pergamino nuevo. A chocolate caliente…-Sirius habla mientras su nariz aspira con fuerza perdiéndose entre los cabellos castaños- Huele a luna y tierra húmeda... Huele a ti.

El animago pronuncia esa última frase apartándose ligeramente de él para mirarle, entonces Remus puede ver el brillo intenso que destella en las dilatadas pupilas cuando los hermosos ojos grises discurren lentamente hasta sus labios (que se han quedado blancos por la sorpresa), y se mantienen descaradamente fijos ahí mientras Sirius sigue hablando.

-Yo lo sabía antes de aspirar los vapores de la _Amortentia_ … Sabía que eras tú, Rem. Y, cuando Slughorn nos mostró la poción y te eligió para que la identificaras, rogué a Merlín que fuera a mí a quien percibieras. Pero cuando te mostraste tan esquivo con James y Lily después de la clase y escapaste, temí que hubieras sentido la esencia de alguno de ellos, y sentí que me volvía loco de celos... Por eso tomé la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila de Prongs y te seguí hasta aquí.

-Yo… no sabía qué más hacer... Mirarte me estaba trastornando y creí que tú... jamás…

Remus no puede decir más porque tiene la garganta seca. Y al notar que los ojos grises siguen clavados en sus labios, que también están secos, intenta deslizar la lengua sobre ellos para humedecerlos un poco. Pero al instante Sirius se acerca más y entonces Remus ya no tiene que esforzarse por quitarse esa sensación de sequedad porque Sirius roza su boca y desliza muy lentamente su lengua cálida y húmeda contra sus labios, como si ese suave movimiento fuera algo tan natural como respirar.

En cuanto la cálida lengua de su amigo toca sus labios la respiración de Remus se torna errática e inconstante, y siente como si el cielo y la tierra se estrellaran fundiéndose en uno al sentir que Sirius muerde, muy suave e insistentemente, su labio inferior mientras murmura:

-Bobo… Soy para ti. Desde el principio. Y tú eres para mí... Sólo para mí.

Remus vibra completamente emocionado de los pies a la cabeza porque sabe que ese momento será uno más que lo ligará irremediablemente a Sirius; sabe que será un momento que nunca podrá borrar. Y cuando al fin Sirius rompe toda distancia uniendo completamente su boca con la suya, Remus reacciona de inmediato separando los labios y aferrándose con desesperación a él.

Se besan mordiéndose los labios con anhelo. Sirius lo besa sin tregua (susurrando mío una y otra vez), invade su boca con avidez transmitiendo todo el deseo, la dulzura y la pasión que ha contenido por tanto tiempo, mientras Remus enreda sus largos dedos entre los negros cabellos alborotando aún más aquel olor que lo vuelve absolutamente loco... Aquel olor que creía prohibido para él, pero que ahora lo llena completamente de felicidad.

Olor a noche cuajada de estrellas.

A bosque húmedo y quidditch.

Olor a sándalo.

A chico.

Olor a Sirius.

FIN.


End file.
